deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Dragonborn vs The Arisen
DB The Dovah'kin vs The Arisen.png DB The Dovah'kiin vs The Arisen 2.jpg A fan-made "what-if?" Death Battle. Currently a work in progress. Description Slayers of dragons and confronters of gods, two warriors must now duel to the death! Which high-fantasy warrior will come out on top? Interlude Z: Dragons... originating in the Orient, these giant supernatural reptiles were originally benevolent forces of balance in the world. Tessera: Well mostly, anyways. Z: However, they were vilified when discovered by Western civilization, and were often the primary antagonist in tales of chivalry and damsels in distress. Magus: In the land of fiction, they typically go the latter route; their goal is typically to fuck shit up on a massive scale! Z: For two of the most powerful dragons in fiction anywhere, there exists only one "chosen one", a single warrior must save his (or her, since you can do that in these games) country from complete and utter destruction, all while tending to the needs of the common people. Magus: Such as The Dovah'kiin, the One They Fear... Tessera: Or The Arisen, the Hero of the Eternal Cycle. Z: I am the great and powerful Z, and joining me today are lovely Tessera and the Trollmeister, Magus. For this battle, we shall impose a couple of special rules to represent the combatants as whole characters. They are as follows: * The Arisen can use all of his Vocation's abilities without having to switch; this falls under the "composite version of every character" rule, even though it contradicts gameplay mechanics * The Arisen does not get The Seneschal form * The Dovah'kiin gets access to all shouts and Daedric weapons * They each get their iconic weapons and armor other than this, and all of their spells We shall now analyze their weapons, armor, and skills (as in, actually this time) to find out who will win... a death battle. The Dovah'kin Height: unknown (canonically tall, from 6' to 6'6") Weight: unknown (canonically rather heavy and muscular, roughly 180 to 245 lbs.) Age: unknown (late 20s to early 30s by appearance, possibly older) Hair: Brown (canonically) Eyes: Light Blue-Green (canonically) AKA: The Last Dragonborn, The One They Fear, The Hero of Skyrim Feats: * Has slain countless dragons across Skyrim * Encountered the Daedric gods multiple times * Highly skilled in a variety of crafts * Single-handedly turned the tide of the Skyrim civil war * Defeated the Lord of Vampires * Defeated Alduin, who otherwise would've devoured the world * Can steal massive objects from people in plain sight so long as he doesn't press the "take" button Z: Uggghhh... Magus: Hehehe... the trollmeister strikes again! (Cue Far Horizons) (Cue Elder Scrolls Main Theme) The Arisen (Cue Into Free-Dangan Rock Instrumental) (Cue Imminent Triumph Unused Metal Version) DEATH BATTLE!! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Bethesda vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'JRPG vs WRPG' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years